


Icarus

by brahe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Codependency, Double Drabble, M/M, as a metaphor, the whole thing is basically a simile or a metaphor really, there's a lot of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had evolved into something more than just a relationship. There had always been something between them that the Council frowned upon, but it had become something much more serious lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> some obikin angst I wrote instead of my econ paper. i got the idea while working on my big bang and it wouldn't leave me alone so here we go! first posted obikin fic woo
> 
> title from the myth about flying too close to the sun (because I'm always a slut for symbolism)

Obi-Wan knew it was dangerous. That was part of the attraction, really. It was dangerous and thrilling, a sort of drug one could easily get addicted to, a taste of the dark side, delightful, forbidden sin. Anakin’s touch was burning and his lips were intoxicating. Anakin was like the sun, and Obi-Wan a planet trapped in his orbit. It was consuming, taking over his body and his mind and his soul, and he never wanted it to stop. 

 

He knew he shouldn’t be this attached, knew that he needed to put some distance between them, but the thought of any kind of separation made his chest ache and he was back again, like an addict to a dealer. This was never a conscious thing, though, not really. It started as a slow burn, a gradual fall, until it became a crash, a blazing inferno, and it was too late to pull back.

 

Not that he wanted to.

 

It was fatal, this codependence they had developed. Or it would be, eventually. Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to care, though, not when Anakin’s mouth could make him forget his name and his fingers left bruises on his hips in the most delicious way.


End file.
